The Angel of Light
by LucyHeartfilia4068
Summary: Lucy is just an Angel from the Heavens. Her family was hunted by hunters and suddenly her mom disappears. Lucy wants to live a normal life. Thats when she goes to a school on Earth. Who will she meet? Who will save her from the hunters? NaLu!


**Lucy's POV:**

I sat on a white puffy cloud, looking down at the people bustling about. _Sigh_, I wish I could live on Earth; I want to see all the things that Loke talks about when he goes to Earth. I'm just your average angel; long blonde hair, immense white wings, and a gold ring above my head. I've never been to Earth before, and I've only heard about it from other angels. Maybe I'll ask Loke if I could go. As I sat there, the sun was just arising from its sleep and shining brightly across from me.

I got up and spread my wings. The way they shine in the sunlight makes me smile. I flew over to my home and went to find Loke. After looking for a couple minutes, I found him talking to his other friends. "Loke? May I ask you a question?" He turned his head toward me smiling, "Yes, my beautiful angel."

"Well, I want to live the life of a normal human." He froze, "I mean like, explore Earth. To see sights, go to school, or even interact with humans!" Loke ran his fingers through his orange locks, "You'd have to discuss that with King Celestial. Anyways, I have to get back to work. See ya later!" And with that he left.

After standing still for a couple minutes I flew off to King Celestial's castle. The gates opened and I was let through. "Why hello Lucy, whatever is the matter?" "W-well I would like to see the world below us, Earth. Would it be possible if I could like a normal teenage girl for awhile. You know, interact with humans, or even attend to a school?" The king sat there with his hand stroking his chin and eyes closed.

"Sure Lucy, I hope you have a wonderful time on Earth. But, you have to make sure to take these pills every morning and night, understand?" He stared at me intently, with worry in his eyes. "Yes sir, but what will happen if I don't?" "Well Lucy, if you don't take these pills, your body will start reacting to the poison attack from that hunter years ago." Oh yeah, the reason why I didn't take pills now is because Heaven will take no affect on my injury. But, if I was living on Earth, damage will start to effect my body.

**Natsu's POV:**

Ugh, school is so boring. Is staying at home or hanging with friends to much to ask? All I can think about is when the bell will ring for lunch. Well, this class ends in thirty-five minutes so I'll just take a nap. I'm in the back, so no one will notice. In an instant, my eyes close and I'm asleep.

**Time skip, Lunch:**

"Natsu, come on I don't have all day." My eyes slowly open, finding Gray in front of me. Oh, class must be over. I rub my eyes and yawn. "Oh, hey Ice princess." My stomach starts to growl, "Let's go get lunch!" Me and Gray head to the cafeteria and find our friends. I got my spicy buffalo wings and scarf them down while listening to my friends talk, "I heard from master that a new student enrolled here. He said that the student would arrive tomorrow. I am so excited! But if you guys make a bad impression, trouble is coming your way." Erza was glaring mostly at me and Gray; figures.

"I wonder who they could be." We sat there wondering what the mystery student looks like, who knows maybe they will be someone attractive. The bell rings throughout the cafeteria, and all of the students stumble their way to class.

**Lucy's POV:**

I couldn't believe the King let me go! As I flew down to Earth I was thinking about what I'd do while I'm here. I landed on the ground and checked to see if a human was near. Nope, good. "Dissipate." My wings and my halo fade away with my hair growing shorter to my chest. Now, that my appearance is a normal teenage girl, I can go anywhere without hunters suspecting me!

Alright, the King said I would be attending a school called Fairy Tail. He also got a place for me to stay for the time being. While I was heading towards my house, I saw a group of teenagers laughing, like their having the time of their life. A pink haired teen saw me glimpsing at them and smiled. I smiled back at him and continuing my walk. Who has pink hair? Kinda abnormal, well I shouldn't be talking, I'm an angel for crying out loud!

I finally made it to my apartment and opened the door. It was a cute little apartment with two rooms, a bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen. I quickly get settled in and put on my night gown. Tomorrow is my first day at Fairy Tail and I was excited. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Wow, who knew that it would be so comfy? In a few seconds, I was starting to get tired, and fell asleep.

**Time skip, Next day**:

I awoke to my alarm and got ready. It was about 5 o clock in the morning; it's nice to get up early and take a walk. I went out of my apartment and headed to the meadows. "Appear" I whispered. My wings, halo and long hair started to appear again. I have to let my wings out eventually, if not, they just get all cramped. I sat there listening to the wind and birds chirp, since school started at 7, so I had time to spare.

I sat on the warm grass and looked up to the skies. I had no parents; King Celestial was my practical guardian. I used to have a mother but, she disappeared when I was seven. I lived alone until the king found me at the age of thirteen. Five years have passed and I am now eighteen. Every night I have dreams about my mother coming back or either leaving me.

"I guess I should get going." Before I left, I command my angelic traits to disappear. I open my bag and pull out my phone, taking out earphones along with them. Listening to music when going somewhere is always the best.

**Natsu's POV:**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" God, I swear I'm going to get a major headache from that damn clock. Well, better get dressed for school. After that, I head downstairs to get breakfast. I grab my bag and took a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth. I started to walk and when I'm halfway there, I see a blonde girl singing. (Ellie Goulding; Lights)

_-You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_Noises, I play within my head, touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when, my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

Then she starts to hum and swing her bag around. I laugh, she's kinda weird. She stopped in her tracks andstopped singing, "Am I lost? I can't remember where to go." Maybe I should help her out, I mean she is kinda pretty, and you don't meet a lot of pretty girls all that often. "Need help?" Her face flipped around to face me. "Oh! Yes, I am trying to get to this school called Fairy Tail. But, I guess I forgot where I was going." She smiled "Oh, by the way, aren't you that guy at the cafe?"

"Yeah, I was hanging with some friends." Once we got to school I told her where the office was and went to find my friends.

**Lucy's POV:**

I thanked the pink haired boy for his help and went to get my schedule. Once I got there a woman with long white hair was waiting at the desk, "Why hello there. What do you need?" She smiled, "Um, I need my schedule please." "What is your name dear?" I tensed. I can't just say Lucy Heartfilia because they would know I'm the legendary angel of light. "Um, Lucy Stellar." She looked through the files and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here you are! Have a nice day." I sighed, and headed to class; I have English next, my favorite class. Class already started and I walked up to the room. "I think this is right." I knocked and waited for a response, "Come in!" I opened the door and walked up to the teacher.

"Alright, this is the new student class, do behave." All eyes were then plastered on me, "Hello my name is Lucy, I hope we can get along." I looked at the teacher, "Um, there is an empty seat next to Levy. Levy would you please raise your hand."

A blunette raised her hand and I took my seat. I am pretty smart for an angel. I studied hard when I was a kid. My favorite subject are constellations. "Hey, I'm Levy!" She held out her hand, "Hi, my name is Lucy." We both smiled the whole class we were getting to know each other until lunch came. "Would you like to eat with me and my friends Lucy?"

"As much as I would love to, I got to get something from the Library. Maybe tomorrow?" She nodded and I headed towards the library. I grabbed a book from one of the shelves and went to the roof. I had to see what they wrote about me (angel form) I opened the book and read.

After a while my chest started pulse, "Ugh not again." I rubbed my temples, my head was throbbing. I started to cough rasply. I took my hand off and saw spots of red liquid. "Crap, I need to take them now." I opened up a pack of red tablets and popped one into my mouth.

My throbbing headache was starting to disappear and my face was not as pale as before. "That was close." I heard footsteps and tensed, "What did you just take?" crap someone saw me, what am I going to do? I turned around to see the pink haired boy again "Uh, cough drops! Yeah, my throat was just sore. Anyway were you up here the whole time?"

"No, I just came up here and saw you taking a weird pill. What are you doing up here anyways?" "Well, I was just reading." I sat back down and he did as well, I showed him the book I was currently reading, "The angel of light, huh? I think we read over that last year. Something about an angel and hunters killing them."

Yeah that's right, we angels used to live on Earth, but hunters started attacking us. That's when mom disappeared; I never knew where she went, or why she did. "Oh, I forgot to ask your name." "My name is Lucy, what about you?" "Natsu. We should probably head back, class is going to start."

I nodded and got up still feeling dizzy from taking that pill so late. I guess I forgot, pretty dumb of me. I pushed my weight on the wall to stand up properly. 'I think it's getting worse' I was practically panting, and my cheeks were flushed, my lungs burning for air. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked up, seeing his face filled with worry "Yeah, I'm fine. I should probably go, see ya later Natsu." I head out the door, and dashed down the stairs. I kept running until I was out of sight from school. The funny thing is, I didn't even know Natsu was following behind.

**Hey Guys! kinda busy with homework and im sorry for you waiting on the other update for The celestial spirit mage! I promis I will update soon! Review!**


End file.
